Tragedy Makes Love
by xXHiyoriXx
Summary: Scarlet is a 6 year old girl who barely started school in Konoha and shes already making trouble her mother introduces her to a Uchiha and she cant get enough what will happen to her parents and herself? well read to find out. (she wont stay 6 ok ok just needed to say that) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto all rights go to the original owner


Scarlet sits in her bed with her arms and legs crossed as she hears her mother yelling at her from the other side of the door.

"Scarlet get up now you have to get ready for school"

An older version of the girl stands on the other side of the door with her foot tapping impatiently

"I don't want to I am sleepy and I want to play with the Uchiha boy you introduced me to yesterday the one who is the younger brother to Itachi. . . what was his name saspek sascheck salty WHATEVER HIS NAME IS I WANT TO GO OVER AND PLAY WITH HIM please mama"

"Whether your sleepy or not you have to wake up and his name is Sasuke . . . you need to start learning names faster besides you cant go and play with him because hes going to be at school as well"

"Eh at my school?!"

"No at a different school you'll be able to see him after school I promise OK"

"Fine"

Scarlet gets up off of her bed and unlocks the door she then makes her way to her closet and takes out a black skirt with a red design that looks like a dragon making a coil on her hips she then takes out a pure black tank top along with a red cardigan with the same design but beaded on the eyes. Her mom came in with a comb and Scarlet started sprinting to the other side of the room and put her arms up defensively

"I can comb my hair myself thank you very much" she says while backing up to the wall across from her mom

"Yeah right like I am going to believe that hurry up and come here were already late so hurry up unless you want to be later and get a punishment in front of your whole classroom hmm your choice it is your first day right in this new school I wonder if you would get embarrassed in front of all those people and then for them to realize your 6 and the rest are 7 hmm pretty embarrassing to me or is it not?"

"EH IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS?!" her mom nods "Fine"

"I think you've got the wrong hairdo mom I have pigtails and I wanted a braid"

"Oh well that's to bad isn't it look we don't have time to put your hair into a braid I am sorry next time alright"

"OK"

-At school Scarlet POV-

As I was walking into my assigned classroom I couldn't help but notice there were some boys looking at me well more like glaring at me one boy started to approach me so I just started walking away. I am at room 120 and I am supposed to be in room 110 uh oh I have to turn back in order to get to my classroom I am _**scared wait what am I scared of for crying out loud those boys ugh no thank you I will never be intimidated by some boy that's probably 2 or 3 years older than me **_OK now I am scared**_ look stop being such a wuss and go or then you ll really be scared of you mom when she gets a call that you've misbehaved_** I tremble at that thought mama is super scary when shes going to give out punishments. I start heading to the direction of where the boys are at and see that they're blocking the entrance to the classroom I am suppose to be at _**if you start being a little baby right now then I guess you aren't scared to have your mom punish you right?**_ OK I am ready I walk towards them and I cant help but realize there is a boy there with blonde hair that is getting surrounded by them and OH NO THERE HURTING HIM I HAVE TO STOP THEM

"HEY what do you guys think your doing leave the boy alone whatever he did to you isn't that bad for you to start hitting him right?" _**what are you doing you never get into other peoples business especially these kind of businesses.**_ I am freaking out on the inside but I am acting bold on the outside oh crap the big boy comes towards me and yanks me by the collar lifting me up

"What do you care girly its none of your concern now get out of here before I beat you too" HOW DARE HE SAY ITS NONE OF MY CONCERN OF COURSE IT IS I MEAN THERE BLOCKING MY ENTRANCE AND NOW HES GOTTEN ME HELD BY THE COLLAR OH HELL NO NOW HES GOING TO LEARN WHO THE HELL I AM I WASN'T EXPELLED FROM MY LAST SCHOOL FOR NOTHING!

"Excuse me I would like it if you wouldn't grab me by my collar Id also like you to leave the boy alone or else-" the boy drops me to the ground and I hit my head on the wall

"Or else what Ha your nothing but a runt you cant do anything your a pathetic girl I heard you were kicked out of your other school because you were to much of a struggle youd always get hurt so they would have to call the hospital and pay for your expenses and they got tired of it!" that's it I am done listening to his shitty excuses of a comeback

"Or else this would happen don't tell me that I didn't warned you" I got up only to be pushed back down they all started laughing now I am beyond pissed my face was expressionless throughout all of this, I then tripped the boy in front of me he fell face up so I automatically straddled the boy and I started throwing punches to his face with full force I could hear him yelling for help. I then heard the rest of the boys come at me on instinct I got up and grabbed a broom near the wall and started swinging at them they were all down. I of course was pissed at the boy for making stupid remarks so I got back on top of him and started punching and scratching him I heard a bell ring and then there was a group of people watching me I got nervous but I just kept throwing punches I heard an older man yell at me to stop and next thing I knew I was being lifted off the boy I yanked myself off and was told to go to the office I denied saying i didn't know where it was so the man told I was to be escorted by the blonde boy who was getting beaten up by the ones I ended up beating up. I gave the boy laying on the floor one last kick and started walking off in the other direction while following the blonde boy. I couldn't help but notice a boy who looked familiar _**Jet black hair**_ I think to myself oh well I better start catching up to the blonde I am going to call the blonde boy Blondie for now on.

* * *

**Who do you think the blonde boy is and do you think the mother was lying about Sasuke being in a different school?**


End file.
